Dalton Boys Shouldn't Fall Asleep in Myth Class
by Emily Alice
Summary: Kurt talks Blaine into taking a myth class at Dalton with him, sadly he didn't count on it being so boring they both fall asleep. Well, they learned that teachers often wake kids up at the best part of their dreams


Polydectes was to be married to a daughter of a friend of his. Everybody had to bring a present, including Blaine. Polydectes pretended to be furious when Blaine arrived empty-handed, for he was not only very strong and brave but very poor.

"What, no wedding present?" yelled Polydectes.

" I don't have any money." exclaimed Blaine.

" That's what you get for a lazy good-for-nothing." said Polydectes.

Blaine was furious. "I can bring you any present in the world, anything." he said.

"Then bring me the head of the gorgon, Jesse!" replied Polydectes.

"Fine!" said Blaine, not thinking of what he gotten himself into.

For days he wandered, searching for the gorgons lair. One night in an unknown country he realized how hopeless things were. The gorgons were horrible, instead of hair they had black serpents that writhed on their head, they had brazen hands that could have squashed poor Perseus, but worst of all if you looked a gorgon you were instantly turned to stone.

Then suddenly a tall woman and a young man with winged sandals appeared.

"I am Artie, the messenger god. This is my sister, Brittany, The goddess of wisdom. You are the son of the king of all gods, Finn. We have some things that may help you in slaying Jesse." Artie taken off his winged sandals and handed them to Blaine, "Take these, they will help you."

"And here is a gifts from me." said Brittany, "Use this shield to reflect the image of Jesse so you won't be turned to stone."

"You must find the Graeae and get them to tell you how to get to the Nymphs of the North, they will give you the cap of darkness and tell you how to get to the Gorgons' lair." Artie said. Blaine nodded and quickly hurried off to do so.

So Blaine went to the cave of the Graeae. The Graeae were strange women, there were three of them having only one eye for all three of them, which they constantly fought over. Blaine hid behind some bushes and watched them. When one took out the eye to give to another Blaine sprang from his hiding place and snatched the eye from them. Then he said,

"I have your eye and if you don't tell me how to find the Nymphs of the North you shall never have it back!" So they reluctantly told them how to find the Nymphs of the North. He gave them back their eye and flew off on his winged sandals. Blaine then easily killed Jesse and went on his way to show the head to the king.

Later he saw what looked like a statue chained to a rock, he flew down. He saw that it was not a statue, but a man. He asked why he was chained to the rock. "My name is Kurt Hummel and I have been punished because of my vain Father. He boasted that I had a more lovely singing voice then the Nereids. Poseidon was angered and said that I must be sacrificed to a sea monster," he said, Even as she spoke a monster rose from the sea, Kurt closed his eyes tightly, fearing his death was now here.

Blaine pulled Jesse's head out and the sea monster turned to stone and crumbled to pieces. Perseus cut Kurt's chains and took her to her father, King Burt of Phoenicia. When Blaine asked Kurt's hand in marriage Burt gladly agreed. So Blaine - with Kurt in his arms set off for Seriphus.

When he returned he found his mother being forced to marry King Polydectes. "Free my mother, Polydectes!" Blaine glared, holding up a bag in which held the head of Jesse, "I bring ye the head."  
"Lies!" Polydectes yelled,

"Dare to see for yourself?" Blaine smirked, and pulled the head out, "My friends! Shield your eyes!" Everyone but Polydectes did and he was turned to stone. Blaine put the head back and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine,

"_Oh Blaine_!" He said and went to kiss him."

"….and that was the tale of the Hero Perseus." Blaine blinked, looking up at his myth teacher. He had fallen asleep, great. He looked over to see Wes, David, and Kurt all asleep to. He thought, I wonder what they are dreaming about.

* * *

Santana, the goddess of love, was jealous and angry because a mortal Prince named Kurt Hummel had become so famous for his beauty that mere mortals were beginning to say that he was even more lovely than Santana herself. Santana sent her son Blaine, the god of love, to shoot Kurt with one of his arrows, to make him fall in love with the most hideous monster he could find.

Blaine appeared in the room where he slept. He walked toward the bed where he slept and stroked his cheek, "I can't do it." And he left.

Meanwhile, the oracle of Sam at Delphi was warning Kurt's father, King Burt Hummel, "he will never be the husband of an ordinary man, but rather will marry a being who flies through the night like a winged serpent, one whose power was so great that even Zeus, the king of the gods, could not withstand it." The king was told to take his son to the mountaintop and leave him there, and the wind would transport him to his new home with his new husband.

As soon as he was quite alone, Kurt felt himself lifted by a gentle breeze, which carried him far away to a beautiful palace built of marble and richly decorated with gold, silver, and precious gems. When he went inside, he found that an elaborate wedding feast had been prepared, but he saw no guests. Invisible servants began to wait on ho,, and in soft voices they assured him that he was owner of the palace, and that everything in it was his'.

That night his new husband came to him, but the palace was so completely dark that he could not see him. Still, he was kind and gentle, and his words were loving and sweet. Kurt soon fell in love with him. He promised that he would give him anything he wanted, even the most amazing clothes he could ask for, but warned her that he must never try to see his face. If ever he should look upon his face, they would have to part, and Kurt would then live in loneliness and misery.

For many months Kurt was content to live with the husband he had come to love so dearly, but he never stopped missing his brother, Finn. He began to plead with his husband to bring Finn to visit him. He warned him, "He would cause trouble." in the end he could not refuse his Kurt's request.

The next day, when Kurt's brother went to the mountaintop, as he did every day, to weep over his lost brother, the wind lifted them and carried him to Kurt's new home. When he was set down before the gorgeous palace, he felt amazed at such wealth. He was even more astonished when his lost brother ran out of the palace to greet him. Kurt explained that the palace belonged to his new husband-and now, of course, to him as well.

Kurt's brother could not help feeling jealous of Kurt's good fortune. He began to pry and to ask questions about his husband. Although Kurt did not want to admit that he had never seen his husband's face, Kurt became confused and flustered under his relentless interrogation. In response to one question, he described him as having golden hair, as bright as the sun, but an hour later, he mentioned that his hair was as dark as night.

"You have never even seen him, have you?" Finn asked. Kurt shrugged slightly and looked at the ground.

When he finally admitted the truth, Finn reminded him of Sam's prophecy. It didn't take long for Finn to persuade the confused boy that his husband must be a terrible monster who would kill him as soon as he tired of her. Finn had a plan. Handing him an oil lamp and a dagger, Finn told Kurt to wait until he was asleep, and then to light the lamp and steal a look at him. If he was, as Finn assumed, a terrible monster, then he would have to take the dagger and kill him.

Kurt hated the idea of disobeying his husband, because even without seeing him, he loved him very much. Kurt did want to know what his husband looked like, so he agreed to his brother's plan. Kurt was stunned at the sight of a curly hair, handsome god like man lying next to him. Kurt was stunned that Blaine, the god of love, was next to him. He dropped the oil lamp.

Awakened by the sound, the god said sadly, "What have you done, Kurt? Where there is no trust there can be no love." Then he arose and left the palace.

Santana soon learned that Blaine had disobeyed her. She sought out his abandoned lover, determined to make him suffer. As soon as she found him, Santana dumped a great pile of tiny seeds on the ground in front of the unhappy boy and ordered him to separate them-and to finish the job by sundown!

Looking at the enormous pile of seeds, Kurt knew that the task was impossible. It would take a hundred years to sort and separate so many seeds. But a large colony of ants, beguiled by the Boy's beauty, decided to help him. Scurrying back and forth, they soon had the seeds sorted into separate piles. When Santana returned and saw that the task had been completed, she became enraged and promised Kurt that his next task would be even harder.

She commanded Kurt a new harder task, "Go now to yonder grove where the sheep with the Golden Fleece are wont to browse. Bring me a golden lock from every one of them, or you must go your ways and never come back again."

Kurt knew it was certain death to approach the sheep, but as he drew near to the bushes where they lived, a voice told him,

"_Wait until evening, when the sheep would leave the thicket. Then you could collect the wool that had stuck to the thorns."_

Kurt did this, and once again Santana was angry that Kurt had successfully completed a task that was meant to be impossible.

Finally Santana came up with a task she knew Kurt wouldn't be able to do, Santana thrust a small box at him, "Go to Quinn, the Queen of the Underworld, and bring back some of her beauty in the box - for I have lost some of my own growing tired in tending my son. "

Everyone knew how to reach the underworld, _death_. Poor Kurt, he knew what Santana knew, that no human could venture to the Underworld and return. And he realized Blaine must have forsaken him, and held no more value to his own life, turning and preparing to make his descent from a tall building another voice whispered in her ear - it was Blaine, but he did not know - and told him all the ways to avoid the dangers of the Underworld, and warned him, "Don't open the box once Quinn's beauty was inside, Kurt."

Kurt was able to escape the underworld with the box filled with Quinn's beauty. Kurt paused on his way, "What if I burrowed some of the beauty? Then maybe Blaine will love me once again." Kurt then opened the box and fell to the ground.

The spells of Gods are not meant for mortals and as he opened the box Kurt fell unconscious upon the ground. Blaine was scouring the countryside for him. Soon he found him, "Oh my foolish, Lover, Wake up." Lightly he poked her with one of his arrows and she awoke to him. "Return to my mother, Santana, and please await there for I." Happily she did so, while Blaine went to Olympus.

On Olympus he told the feasting Gods his story, and begged them to appease to angry mother.

"we do know how your mother is," Tina, the goddess of the hearth, said.

"She can go a little over board," Nodded Sam, the god of music, prophecy, and the sun.

"A little? She is a crazy bitch," Added Puck, the god of war.

"Even her lover agrees!" the gods laughed and summoned Santana.

Then Artie, the Messenger God, descended to Earth and brought Kurt back with him to Olympus. Once there, the gods bid the shy lover to take the cup of ambrosia that Beth, the goddess of youth, held out to him. He took it, and upon drinking it, He to became a god. Blaine smiled at Kurt and pulled him closer to him, "I love you my foolish lover." And went to kiss his beloved,

"…Eros took her in his arms, and from that day on the two were never parted again." Kurt groaned aloud as he woke up. Damn, what a great dream. The bell rang and everyone started out.

"Kurt?' Blaine called, "You ready?"  
"Ah, yep!" He smiled weakly and gathered his things, even in real life Blaine was Kurt's Eros.


End file.
